The present invention relates broadly to home appliances having ovens with electric resistive bake elements and, more particularly, to a home appliance, particularly a range, having an improved mounting arrangement for a bake element.
Most every electric range that includes an oven has internal resistive bake elements and broil elements which are generally curved tubular members that produce heat upon electrical activation. The bake elements are mounted under the floor of the oven cavity while the broil elements are mounted to the roof or top wall of the oven cavity. Typically, a retainer will be between the bake element and the bottom of the oven for enhanced heating, due to its reflectivity, and for mounting the bake element under the oven cavity.
In the past, such bake elements have been difficult to install which also means that they are difficult to remove and replace during repair. In the past, the bake element had to be removed with the entire bake assembly. In addition, advances in oven fascias have reduced the available space under the oven door area for inserting and removing the bake element, making it even more difficult to access and remove the bake element. Installation of the bake element was no easier. The old method used brackets that were attached to the retainer with screws that pass into cavity wall that made installation difficult. Further, such mounting brackets could allow warping or deflection of the bake element during heating.
Currently, there is a need for an improved and more secure arrangement to mount the bake element within the oven, below the oven cavity floor.